


Faking it

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, I might continue this at some point, M/M, Short, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking it

“Up to two bodyguards, one medic and one advisor,” the voice on the line said over the crackle of static.

Kakashi pressed the newfangled invention closer to his hear, hoping he’d misheard. “Wasn’t it three bodyguards and two advisors before?”

“Um, no, this is what it says. Kirigakure will accept an entourage of four persons serving the visiting Kage.” There was the rustle of pages being turned. “In addition to that a Kage may also bring their spouse and any children under the age of ten. No pets, though.”  

Dammit, Kakashi thought. All his slots were full. He had to bring Naruto and Tenzou as his bodyguards, Shikamaru would come as his advisor and Sakura was his medic of choice. Which left no room for Shizune and Gai. Shizune would be fine with this; she’d probably be relieved to be spared the stressful journey, but Gai…

Gai had been looking forward to this stupid trip for weeks now. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi debated his options. Naruto had to come, there was no question. After all, he was going to be Kakashi’s successor; every summit was a valuable learning experience for him. Tenzou was the head of the Hokage’s personal guard; it would look suspicious if Kakashi didn’t bring him as his bodyguard and Shikamaru was chief advisor. As for switching out Sakura for Gai as his medic, that was just ridiculous.

It was simple. Kakashi would just have to tell Gai that he couldn’t come. Gai would be disappointed, but he was a grown man, he’d understand. He’d probably make that face, though… That forced smile meant to assuage Kakashi’s guilt that always cut Kakashi to the quick.

Truth be told, ever since the war, he found it hard to say no to Gai. He wanted to avoid it at all costs. He’d grown soft.

His brain working in overdrive, he blurted out, “What was that you said about spouses?”

A pause, then. “Um… Did you get married, Hokage-sama?”

Kakashi cringed at the suspicion in the other person’s voice. Damn, he chastised himself, he was speaking to an employee of Terumi Mei! If anyone was up to date on the marital status of any given shinobi in the five nations, it was probably the Mizukage’s staff.

“Not yet. But I do have a fiancé,” he lied. “Can he come?”

More paper shuffling. Kakashi tensed.

“If the engagement has been made official, I see no reason why not.”

All hope restored for the moment, Kakashi allowed himself a triumphant smile. “Good. His name is Maito Gai, put him on the list.”

“Done. Kirigakure is looking forward to your visit!”

“Thank you.” With a sigh, Kakashi let himself sink back into his office chair. Crisis averted. Now all he had to do was break the news to his team and Gai… and he had to get someone to buy him engagement rings… and possibly issue an official announcement…

And then he’d have to spend a week in Kirigakure pretending to be Gai’s fiancé.

And he’d better be convincing, too, Kakashi realized, because if anyone in Kirigakure suspected the Hokage had smuggled in a shinobi under false pretenses, there would be hell to pay.

Damn.


End file.
